Always There for you
by Miyuki-Horanai
Summary: Maman, Papa où il est ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il est partit... Est ce qu'il rentrera un jour dis ? Peut-on sauver une famille lorsque celle-ci est détruite ? Histoire basée sur le film de 2012. Elizabeth/Carolyn.


Cette histoire est basée sur le film **_Dark Shadows_** de Tim Burton sorti en 2012. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, excepté Stephen, le mari d'Elizabeth et le père de Carolyn, qui sort tout droit de ma matière grise. Barnabas n'est pas aux côtés de Victoria dans mon histoire, celle-ci assiste donc à la fête (ou plutôt _Happening_) donnée par les Collins.

J'ai réécris le texte, corrigeant au passage les fautes d'ortographes (au combien nombreuses) que j'avais semées par ci, par là...

Sur ce, (re ?) bonne lecture.

* * *

_« __Maman, Papa où il est ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il est parti... Est ce qu'il rentrera un jour dis ?__»_

Carolyn regarda sa mère d'un air sarcastique, un léger rictus triomphant collé sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter la scène afin de laisser place à son chanteur favori, Alice Cooper, lequel commença aussitôt à chanter _Ballade of Dwight Fry_. Elizabeth avala difficilement sa salive et retenu un soupir. Quelques fois, sa fille l'énervait au plus haut point. Celle-ci était du genre à faire des remarques à tous le monde pour un rien, juste histoire de montrer qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur - ce qui arrivait souvent. Et cette dernière remarque eut l'effet d'un pic empoisonné pour Elizabeth. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal après l'une des piques de sa fille.

Cette dernière s'éclipsa vers l'arrière de la salle, heureuse d'avoir pu gagner cette énième bataille contre sa génitrice. Victoria, qui avait assisté à la scène, se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre la mère et la fille.

Carolyn était vraiment l'adolescente typique de ces années de déclin industriel, fanatique de musiques Rock du début des années 1960. On pouvait compter dans sa liste de groupes et chanteurs préférés **The Stooges,** dirigé par Iggy Pop dit _The God Father of Punk_, premier groupe précurseur du mouvement musical Punk ainsi que Alice Cooper, père du Shock Rock, auteur-compositeur de Hard Rock américain. Elle était également la gamine solitaire et mystérieuse, qui était du genre à s'enfermer dans sa chambre la quasi-totalité de ses journées, occupée qu'elle était à écouter ses chansons favorites, plutôt que de participer aux soirées que donnaient ses camarades de classes.

Carolyn n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis... Pas à l'intérieur de son lycée en tout cas... Ses seules fréquentations étaient un groupe de Hippies, du genre à parler "Peace and Love" toute la journée durant, et fumant et buvant tellement que leur voix ainsi que leur haleines laissaient deviner qu'ils étaient accros à la Camel ainsi qu'à la Christiana.

Bref, elle était une adolescente normale. Ou du moins, à peu près normale...

Elizabeth faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, se demandant quand est ce que sa fille cesserait d'être insuportable vis-à-vis des autres. Elle se posait souvent la question... Lorsqu'un adolescent fait sa crise, qu'il se plaint ou bien qu'il n'est pas du même avis que quelqu'un, il se fache, c'est un fait, mais... Une crise d'adolescence peut-elle détruire les liens unissant les parents ainsi que l'enfant ?

Dans ce cas-ci, la mère et l'enfant...

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus car l'on toqua à sa porte. Madame Stoddard cessa de tourner en rond et tenta d'effacer toute trace de préoccupation sur son visage.

- « Entrez », dit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

La porte massive s'ouvrit pour dévoiler la silouhette gracile de Victoria. Celle-ci s'avança et referma la porte derrière elle pour ensuite regarder Elizabeth dans les yeux.

- « Madame Stoddard, je sais que cela peut vous paraître déplacé mais, qu'est-il arrivé au père de Carolyn ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix timide mais posée.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, ceux-ci s'innondant peu à peu de larmes. Elle avait redouté la question, et s'était bien gardée d'évoquer le sujet en public, cependant, sa fille en avait décidé autrement. Elisabeth se rappela très bien du regard de Carolyn au moment où celle-ci avait prononcé la phrase qui avait détruit toute possibilité de réconciliation entre les deux femmes. C'était un regard emplis de tous les reproches du monde, un regard froid, glacé, comme le coeur de la jeune fille.

- « C'était il y a dix ans, commença Elizabeth, s'efforçant d'employer un ton posé, lorsque Stephen était encore l'un des nôtres...»

Elizabeth désigna d'une main l'un des fauteuils gris de la salle, invitant Victoria à s'asseoir. Une fois que les deux femmes furent installées, madame Stoddard reprit son monologue.

- « Stephen était l'un des enfants Collins, destiné à reprendre l'usine de pêche à la mort de ses parents. Il n'a jamais été très travailleur et préférait s'amuser, plutôt que de faire ses devoirs d'héritier. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un cours de Philosophie, cours auquel ses parents l'avaient inscrit de force... Nous avions été placés l'un à côté de l'autre et j'ai le souvenir qu'il m'avait demandé maintes et maintes fois de devenir sa petite amie...»

Elizabeth sourit, se remémorant tout ses souvenirs passés, ses réminiscences oubliés, enfouis tout au fond de son coeur.

- « Il venait aux heures d'études de Philosophie afin de m'observer et non pas pour suivre les cours. Il m'avait présentée à ses parents et leurs avait avoué que c'était grâce à moi s'il suivait aussi bien ses études. Ceux-ci se sont empréssé d'essayer de mieux me connaître, et m'ont presque adoptée. Ils m'aimaient, plus encore que leur propre fils... Quelques années plus tard, Stephen et moi décidâmes de nous marier, et un an plus tard, Carolyn naissait... Ca a été le plus beau jour de notre vie, après celui de notre mariage. Mais Stephen était bien plus heureux dans cette histoire. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aduler, le prendre pour exemple, et surtout, l'aimer. Je pense qu'il était jaloux de moi, jaloux de l'affection que ses parents me portaient... Après tout, c'était lui leur fils...

Six ans après, Stephen avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir ses responsabilités en tant que Collins, alors c'était moi qui m'en chargait. Stephen préférait s'occuper de Carolyn, son petit rayon de soleil, plutôt que de gérer ses affaires... Plus le temps passait, plus les disputes entre mon mari et ses parents se multipliaient. Eux lui reprochaient qu'il n'était ni studieux, ni travailleur et lui, leur reprochait d'être de mauvais parents, et de préférer à leur fils une femme qui, s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, n'aurait jamais été une Collins... Et ces disputes finirent par détruire notre famille... Fou de rage et de tristesse, Stephen parti et ne revint jamais, nous laissant seules Carolyn et moi...»

Elizabeth s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de sécher l'une des larmes ayant roulée le long de sa joue. Elle reprit son récit.

- « À ce moment là, quelque chose changea dans le coeur de Carolyn. Elle qui avait été en compagnie de son père durant toutes ces années, le voir partir n'avait pas de sens pour elle... Convaincue que c'était de ma faute si son père était parti, elle se mit à me haïr, de toutes ses forces. À partir de cet instant, Carolyn se montra froide à mon égard, et je ne vis plus jamais ses sourires rayonnants, elle ne m'accordait uniquement les sourires sarcastiques et dénués de tout amour...»

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Aucune des deux n'osait parler, l'une étant submergée de vives émotions dûes à des souvenirs lointains presque oubliés, l'autre se demandant si le fait de donner son avis serait déplacé. Victoria n'était pourtant pas étrangère à ce sentiment de rejet de la part des gens que l'on aime, bien au contraire, cependant, elle ne savait que dire. Elizabeth semblait si désemparée...

Finalement, Victoria se décida à briser le silence.

- « Peut-être devriez vous aller parler avec elle, déclara la gouvernante d'un ton se voulant engageant. »

Deux coups distinct sur la porte de bois blanc, puis une réponse ressemblant à un grognement d'éxaspération. Elizabeth entra dans la chambre de sa fille.

- « Carolyn, puis-je te parler un moment ?

- Fais vite parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire, dit la concernée d'un ton irrité et dénué de toute gentillesse. »

La mère referma la porte derrière elle, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque pas dans le domaine de sa fille. Un disque de **Hoolies** tournait, et était inscrit en son centre _Long Cool Woman_. ' Surement le titre de la chanson ' se dit Elizabeth.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Carolyn s'en prendre la peine de regarder sa mère, gardant son ton énervé et restant allongée sur son lit aux draps bariolés de rouge, orange et violet.

- J'aimerais que l'on discute de ton père, déclara finalement madame Stoddard d'un ton calme et posé.

- Si c'est pour me parler de lui que t'es venue, tu peux sortir.

- Carolyn, essaie au moins d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire...

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! S'écria la jeune fille, absoluement rien ! »

Elle s'était levée de son lit pour se tenir debout face à sa mère. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ceux-ci contenants toute la colère du monde. Le disque était fini. Un silence imposant et gênant s'installa entre la mère et la fille. Elizabeth ne savait plus que faire. Puis, elle se souvenue des paroles de Victoria : « Dîtes lui qu'elle n'est pas la seule victime dans cette histoire. Dîtes lui que vous vous sentiez mal, et que ce même mal vous ronge encore. Avouez lui que si chaque jour vous vous montrez forte, c'est uniquement pour elle, votre fille. »

- « Carolyn, depuis que ton père est parti, tu ne me parles plus, soupira Elizabeth.

- Evidemment que je te parles plus, parce que c'est de ta faute s'il est parti !

- Ses parents l'ont fait partir ! Stephen nous avait quittés car il en avait assez que le monde soit contre lui. Ses parents le comparait à moi, disant qu'il n'était pas studieux et qu'il ne faisait pas honneur aux Collins... (Elizabeth soupira) Je sais, tu te dis que c'est de ma faute s'il n'est plus là, et tu as sans doute raison, mais depuis qu'il est parti, je ne cesse de me montrer forte pour toi. Si je suis debout tout les jours et que je continue à travailler avec tant d'acharnement, c'est pour te servir d'exemple ! (Carolyn baissa les yeux) J'étais mal et je sais que tu souffrais au moins autant que moi, alors j'ai tenu bon, pour toi... »

Elizabeth s'arrêta, et voyant que sa fille ne disait toujours rien, se mit en tête de quitter la chambre. Cependant, elle fut retenue par des bras autours de sa taille. C'étaient ceux de Carolyn.

- « Désolée... Maman... »

Ses mots étaient sincères. Cela faisait plus de onze ans que Elizabeth n'avait pas entendu ces mots venant de sa fille. Celle-ci pleurait doucement, de grosses larmes roulants le long de ses joues et s'écrasant sur la moquette jaune de la chambre de la jeune fille. Elizabeth se retourna et enlaça Carolyn, petite fille qu'elle était dans son coeur, jeune femme qu'elle était à l'éxtérieur.

Mais ce dont Elizabeth était sûre et certaine, c'est que Carolyn resterait pour toujours sa fille.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Le caractère de Carolyn n'est pas assez respecté je le crains, et la dispute est incompréhensible et trop courte... J'en suis désolée. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur les Hippies, les cigarettes, l'alcool ainsi que les musiques Rock des années 1970. Je me suis également renseignée sur Liverpool (ce qu'il s'y est passé, ect...) lors de cette même année. Ca m'a prit un temps fou, mais je me sens moins idiote maintenant ! J'ai toujours voulu, depuis que j'ai vu le film, faire une fanfiction **_Dark Shadows_** et en particulier sur la relation mère/fille d'Elizabeth et Carolyn... Et bien, c'est fait.

En éspèrant que cette histoire vous a plu !


End file.
